


[Podfic] What Lies Beneath

by RsCreighton



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Asphyxiation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Peril, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Yassen are trapped on a sinking submarine with no means of escape and running out of air…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruka_nanjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruka_nanjou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348395) by [Suzie_Shooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter). 



> Podfic for Ruka_Nanjou for donating generously to help out Nepal. <3
> 
> Thank you to Suzie_Shooter for allowing us to record this story :)

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bAlex%20Rider%5d%20What%20Lies%20Beneath.mp3) | **Size:** 42 MB | **Duration:** 46:11

:   
---


End file.
